The objective of this research is to evaluate the possibility that a genetic abnormalities of sarcolemma may be the fundamental fault in the muscular dystrophies of man. Sarcolemma will be isolated from normal human muscle. Preparations will be tested for purity by electron microscopy and by assay of marker enzymes to evaluate contamination by organelles. Among others, we will evaluate the following membrane functions: adenyl cyclase, protein kinase (Na-K)ATPase, calcium-binding, acetylcholinesterase, 5'nucleotidase alkaline phosphatase and acetyl choline repector protein. When the characteristics of the normal membrane are known they will be compared wtih similar tests on membrane prepared from dystrophic muscle. Similar studies will be made of membranes from cells more accessible than muscle (erythrocytes, leucocytes, skin fibroblasts).